


Every End Has a New Beginning

by AAVasconcelo



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frankie please stop trying to deny your feelings for Will, Sorry Emma but this time Will has eyes for another woman, We don't want you being the big person, We want you and Will marring and having pretty babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAVasconcelo/pseuds/AAVasconcelo
Summary: Late at night, Frankie decided to have a beer, mostly to clear her mind. She didn't expect to find Will there, sat alone in a stool bar looking like a mess.Or the time Will had a heartbroken and Frankie was the one having to fix it.





	Every End Has a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! How are you? As promised here's a brand new fic! 
> 
> This piece was inspired by two prompts I received from the sweetest readers I have! Océane and Larson, I hope I made justice to your ideas. They were similar, so I decided to put them together in one fic, hope you don't mind.
> 
> Océane: "The selfie Will took with Frankie and Baby Will, and I imagined that maybe, just maybe he could have put the picture on Frankie's number so that when she calls, it is this picture which appears. Frankie calls, and Emma saw the picture and is pretty mad."
> 
> larson: " Will sees Emma flirting with Ray, breaks up with her, and Frankie comforts him" (yours I caught only the part where Emma breaks up with Will, hope you don't mind but let me know if you didn't like!)
> 
> As always please feel free to give me suggestions, send me prompts, critics, comments about the show or simply talk! 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated but you, reading it, so much more.
> 
> This fic takes place after the last episode (1x07), but it's not related to it. 
> 
> Have you all a fantastic night and, again, thank you for the support and love I've been receiving from you!!
> 
> xoxoxoxo - Ana

Will and Emma were together for almost three months now and had fought 23 times in the last month.

23!

It was almost one fight per day.

And you may think, who counts fights? It’s weird and useless, but when they happen almost daily, you can’t ignore it.

The beginning was like a honeymoon. Kisses, gifs, champagne and chocolates, long strolls, casual dates. A bliss. 

But then, as if someone had pressed a switch inside Emma, things started to crumble apart. What was supposed to be a good and light relationship began to be more like a nightmare at daylight.

Will wouldn’t deny he had some blame on it but, at that moment he realized he might have been wearing a blindfold all that time. 

The kind-hearted, confident, happy, warm Emma was substituted by a jealous, angry, moody person he didn’t recognize. 

Their little disagreements started to become huge fights. What was a diverted option about ketchup on hot dogs (Will was a favor, Emma wasn’t) would end up in a heated discussion about how Will was never available, how he always put work above their relationship and about his partnership with Frankie.

Frankie.

A single name with two different meanings for the couple. 

For Will, Frankie was a friend, his partner, someone he trusted his life on. She was that stubborn woman who kept him on his feet, on the right path and would fight with him, kill for him. She was the subject of his jokes, and her sarcasm often took him on the edge of breaking things but still, he couldn’t imagine his life without her anymore. He may have felt something for her in the past, but, as said, it was water under the bridge.

He didn’t feel it anymore.

For Emma, Frankie was a nemesis, someone willing to take her Will (even that not being true) and ready to interfere in their relationship. When they first met, Frankie had shown her visible disturb with Emma’s presence, and the British didn’t seem to mind. There was no motive for them to no being friends. And, as time passed Frankie started to let it go and, as she does with all her feelings, repressed her jealous. 

Would this feeling return with full rage at some point? Probably. But Frankie wasn’t willing to deal with it right now. 

The girls were friends, well, at least they could talk a little. But then, after Spain, things took a turn. Emma started to get more obsessive about Will than the usual, even trusting his words and his apologies. 

Emma was feeling alone and scared because she saw what Frankie and Will weren’t - Their love for each other. 

The way they glanced at each other all the time, reading their minds. How Frankie knew things about Will that no one did and, even he being a very open person, sharing all his interests, past stories, family traditions, there were things only Frankie was capable of noticing and awake in him. 

Things Emma tried to bring up and failed miserably. 

She could drink wine with Will and talk about childhood memories, but she knew who the person Will acutely liked to have a drink with was. She could prepare dinner and dessert for them but Frankie’s Tiramisu was always on his fridge, and he was the only one eating it. 

Those little things were pilling up in Emma’s heart. Their shake hands, the way Will tenses when Frankie’s life is on the risk, the few facts he knows about her that no other person was capable of accessing due to her closeness. 

He was the only one who could make Frankie giggle. 

And Emma knew that, no matter how much Will denied it or how he consistently said she was terrific and that he liked her, she wasn’t Frankie. 

The last straw was a call from Will’s partner on a Thursday night. 

Will was at the kitchen finishing the diner. He and Emma had opened a bottle of Pinot Noir to celebrate their 3rd month anniversary, and he was relieved that no fights had happened between them for the past four days. Maybe their relationship was getting back on the tracks. 

His phone rang, and Will asked Emma to answer it. He was in a very delicate part of his chocolate mousse and didn’t want to ruin everything. 

Emma put her glass down at the coffee table and picked the cellphone.

It was Frankie. 

What shocked the MI6 agent wasn’t the call but the photo that appeared on the screen, a photo Will had never talked about or showed to her. 

Frankie, Will, and a baby that her boyfriend had told her about previously. All smiles. Happy, looking like a family, a perfect one. 

At that moment Emma knew that, no matter how much she tried, she would never be the girl from that picture. 

She dismissed the call and put the phone down. Anger was boiling inside her, but the disappointment was bigger. Emma wanted a man like Will in her life, a man who cares and is open, charming. Fascinating. But she couldn’t hold herself at a relationship she wasn’t enough. 

Will had never said that but she knew it. 

She wasn’t Frankie. 

And that was okay with her. Emma loved herself too much to let be intimidated by another woman. But this self-love also taught her that she deserved someone who would have eyes only for her. 

And that was not Will. 

Emma dragged him out of the kitchen and sat with him on the couch. They talked, they fought. The anniversary was ruined and so his mousse. At the end they were just, frustrated. Will was mad at his girlfriend’s reason for their break up but couldn’t obligate her to stay. 

Despite all the fighting, he still liked her. 

But liking wasn’t enough to maintain a relationship. 

And Will knew it. 

He watched Emma pass through his door with her suitcase and three months of his life. Once again he failed. 

The apartment felt empty and lonely. Will had to get out of there, clear his head and he had just the right place for it.

_____

Frankie left her apartment that night without a reasonable excuse or reason why. Mainly because of how alone she felt in there. 

If you asked her, a couple of months ago, if she enjoyed living alone, she would answer it was paradise on earth. 

But after having a team with her, after Will, being alone wasn’t that funny anymore. 

Somehow he taught her what was like to care about people again, to appreciate their company and share your life with. Live for real. 

And, even though she had a long path to begin opening herself to the world, Frankie felt like every little smile she gave at Will was a victory. She probably would never be as open as he was, but at least she was trying. 

It was almost 2 P.M. when she crossed the doors of the “Dead Drop.” She imagined no one would be there at that time and she was craving for a beer. She would be alone, but in a place with known memories and smells, so much better than her home, that she barely stays due their travels and missions and where most of her stuff was still packed in card boxes. Frankie had moved a lot since her parents' death, and people weren’t the only ones she doesn’t do attachments with. 

Who knows how much longer she would stay in New York? 

For her surprise, she found Will sat in one of the bar’s stools with a bottle in his hands she couldn’t identify the liquor, but it was defiantly stronger than beer. 

Something was wrong. 

Should she leave? Maybe he wanted to be alone. 

While she pondered the options, Will raised his head and gazed at her. He smiled weakly at her and returned his attention to the beverage on his hands. His eyes were lost. 

Frankie stood there for a few moments, trying to guess what might have happened to him. She couldn’t leave now that he had seen her, so she walked in his direction, targeting the stool next to his. She sat quietly and waited. If he needed to talk he would do it with no doubt. 

Will took a big sip of his whiskey (now that she was closer Frankie could identify it) and dropped the glass on the bar, producing a loud noise that echoed in the empty place. He looked at Frankie and found, for his surprise, empathic eyes. What was she doing there anyway? 

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“Decided for a night walk?”

“Actually, I was craving for a beer.”

“And you crossed half town just for it?”

Will had one of his eyebrows raised, and Frankie just shrugged her shoulders. She stretched her arm to grab a beer and played with the bottle while the uncomfortable silence was hovering around them. 

“Emma broke up with me.”  
He just said it. Threw it in the air and caught Frankie off guard. 

The spy’s eyes grow bigger as her heart started to pound faster than it should. What was she supposed to do? 

Pat him in the back? Say I’m sorry for you? 

She was the worst at those things. Frankie had comforted just a few people in her life. 

At that moment she wished to be Susan or, at least, that Susan was there to help her. But she wasn’t, and Frankie would have to do it by herself. 

She took a sip of her beer to ease her breathing and opened her mouth twice before coming up with the phrase she wanted.

“I’m sorry, Will. Why she did it?”

Will took his attention out of his bottle and fixed at Frankie’s face. Her little panic was written all over her face, but he was so grateful for her not leaving. He could use the company. 

“We have been fighting a lot the last month…”

Frankie didn’t want to say anything, but she knew how intense were the fights that he and Emma were having, she had heard it multiple times when Emma called Will during their missions. She didn’t want to be in his skin.

“…And disagreements started to accumulate. Sunday we fought because of who liked Van Gogh’s paintings more.”

“Gosh, you’re such nerds.”

Will rolled his eyes at her but couldn’t hide his smile. Frankie may be the worst when it came to comforting people but, it was like her dad always said, humor was the best defense mechanism, and she would use it. 

“Yeah, I guess we are.”

He went silent for a moment and sipped his whiskey. Frankie rolled the beer bottle between her hands wondering if she should ask more questions or remain silent. His eyes became distant, and her curiosity made her push it further, see what really was behind that breakup.

“Wasn’t today your anniversary? I remember you bragging about it non stop last week.”

“It was. She chooses the perfect day. And she ruined my mousse. It took me three hours to prepare, with the finest ingredients! A waste.”

Frankie raised one of her eyebrows at him and was his time to shrug his shoulders at her. His mousse was very important to him.

“Noted. Never messes with your mousse!”

She could see surprise reveling in her partner’s face each time she brought up a joke or a comment. That talking was getting more interesting than she had imagined. 

“You know… I’m not that sad about the breakup. Don’t get me wrong; I really liked her but…”

“What?”

“I guess that, sometimes, liking isn’t enough. I didn’t love her.”

Frankie felt her arm hair shiver, and a knot in her heart undo. 

He didn’t love Emma.

“Oh… What about her? Did she loves you?”

“I don’t know. She never said it and, by today’s events, I assume she doesn’t.” 

They went silent once again, and Will decided it was enough with the whiskey for the night. He put the bottle behind the bar but held his empty glass on his hands, his gaze lost at some thought unknown to Frankie.

“Relationships sucks.”

He turned his attention back to his partner and found her gulping her beer, staring at nowhere. In another time he would correct her and talk non stop about the wonders of a good relationship but, that night, he felt like garbage, so it was okay to hate it just a little bit.

“Cheers!”

Will raised his empty glass and tinkled it against Frankie’s beer. She was caught in surprise, but fast responded his movement. He stared at her eyes for a moment, and she felt naked under his gaze. She didn’t know how long they stayed that way but eventually when they were too close, Frankie moved away and put herself up. 

“Hey, Will. I have an idea.”

He raised his eyebrows and curiosity overcame him. Whatever Frankie was planning Will knew it could end up in trouble but, again, that night he didn’t care. 

“What’s on your mind.”

“Can’t tell, I’ve to show you.”

“Frankie…”

“Do you trust me?”

She waited anxiously for his answer. Will stopped for a second before nod his head. 

“Let’s go then.”

______

 

Almost an hour later they were in the middle of Central Park. It was near 4 A.M., and the place was a desert. The green was all dark, and the lampposts were adding some mysterious filter to the park. 

Frankie hadn’t spoken a word since they went out of the “Dead Droop.” They caught the subway and through the entire ride only glanced at each other here and there. Too much was happening on Will’s head as he was trying to figure out what went wrong this time and Frankie was too scared to ask something and end up with a crying baby asking her to play Celine Dion on her headphones. 

They walked a few meters before Frankie signed a bench underneath a big and old oak. It was a majestic tree and, with the spring coming their way, would become even more beautiful than already was. Will joined her, and both took a moment to appreciate the surroundings.

He was clueless about the motives that had made Frankie drag them down there, and curiosity was boiling inside him. But, before he could ask anything, his partner took the word.

“This was my parents’ favorite spot. From all Central Park, from all New York, this bench was their favorite.”

Will stared at her, amazed by the fact that Francesca Trowbridge was telling him a story, even better, a story about her past. He signed her to continue.

“They met here almost 50 years ago. What it’s an old bench now was the newly built area of the park back then. I come here sometimes to remember them; remember how happy they were.”

She saw Will grinning at her, and she rolled her eyes at him. He would defiantly tease her later because of her temporary softness. But she had a point.

“Look… I know I’m not the best at relationships. Made pretty bad choices in the past but, whenever I felt alone, I came here, to remind myself of what my parents had built. I’ll probably never have what they had … My point is, don’t give up Will. Your romantic heart, despite being way too soft for me, it’s what makes you who you are. I would hate to stop having a target for my jokes.”

“For someone who doesn’t do attachments you are very close to this bench.”

“Shut up!”

Will smiled at her and, although she tried to hold it back, a smile appeared on her face as well. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair.

“Emma…we wouldn’t work out. As I said, there wasn’t love and, even if I share my stories, my past, I don’t know… she wasn’t the one.”

“You’re so corny.”

“But, according to Susan, girls dig me so… I don’t worry much.”

“Cocky.”

Will stared at her for a moment before the two burst in laughter. Somehow that night had taken a turn he didn’t see coming. A few sun rays started to appear in the sky. A new day was beginning. 

He watched the glow shine lightly over the trees, making them greener and brighter. It was slowly covering the place until it landed on Frankie’s figure, bringing an angelical halo around her. Will was caught mesmerized by her unique beauty. He had never looked at his partner that way before. 

It was like he was seeing her for the first time. 

“Hey, Franks?”

“Huh?”

“Thanks for telling me that story.”

She gave him a small smile, her welcome.

“You think you can survive this heartbroken?”

“My heart wasn’t broken because of Emma. It’s the frustration of another failed relationship. But, your parents love story… You can say it brought my hope back.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

The light of the sun increased as it was getting higher in the sky, bringing even more glow around Frankie. Will observed her, that probably was aware of how beautiful she looked at the moment, and smiled. 

“Sometimes you try to make the wrong thing work and don’t realize that the right one is simply in front of you.”

Frankie glanced at him. She probably didn’t realize his words, but Will had discovered something that morning. Something that he knew it had been changing his life since Russia. 

At that moment he realized Emma was right. He felt a little guilt and dumb for not noticing it before and for bringing the British to an unbalanced relationship. Gladly they didn’t go far enough to cause irreversible damage.

She looked down at her watch and saw the time. They had spent that whole night together, and Frankie got surprised at her capability to stick the entire time without feeling the urge to run away. She liked being at Will’s company, even when he was sobbing around. 

He was like no other man she had ever met. 

“We should probably be going.”

“Yeah, we should.”

Both stood up, admiring the bench one last time. Will looked at Frankie and knew that he would never see her the same way again. 

“Thank you, Frankie.”

She smiled at him. 

“No problem.”

“Next time I break up with someone I know who I’ll call.”

“Yeah. You can call Susan ‘cause I’m done.”

He giggled, and so did she. 

In his mind, Will had one tough only: Next time it won’t have a breakup ‘cause now he was sure about the woman he wanted to settle down with. This time he knew she was the one and he wouldn’t let her scape.


End file.
